Cahill Chatroom
by I'mBadAtThingsILike
Summary: Entry for 39addict101's competition. In a half asleep daze, Dan had attempted to create a new chat between himself and Atticus after deleting their previous one. Passing out before he finished, he instead accidentally created one chatroom with all of his contacts that no one could leave. Hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: THIS IS NOT AN ORIGINAL STORY, ONLY AN ENTRY FOR 39 ADDICT 101's CONTEST!~**

 **(By not an original story I mean that it was made solely for this competition, and will not be one of my main stories, or be listed in my bio as one of the stories I'm working on)**

 **Seeing as this is a chatroom like story, and based on the few times we saw characters from the 39 Clues texting, I'm basing each person's texting format based on both how I text my friends and how I imagine the characters to text. This obviously is in no way accurate, but hey, at least it's funny!**

 **Warnings? Alive!Natalie. Otaku!Ian (sorry i needed the crack). Fangirl!Amy. The Kabras being childhood friends with Jonah... and a** **superfluous use of the word "says" to avoid being taken down by guidelines.**

 **I don't think there's anything else...)**

 **B00KR3EADER** : Amy

 **IAmANinja** : Dan

 **FoodAmIRite** : Nellie

 **IanKabra** : Ian (Ian doesn't strike me to be the type of person who'd have an interesting username lmao)

 **Princess** : Natalie

 **Stronger** : Hamilton

 **Ice4Life** : Madison

 **KillingWithKindness** : Reagan

 **~Jake~** : Did you guess it? No? It's Jake

 **GeekyNerd** : Atticus

 **ThaWiz** : Jonah

 **SinMe** : Sinead

 **I'mListening** : Ted

 **STFU** : Ned

 **UhOh** : Alistair

* * *

Dan was bored. And nothing ever good came around when he was bored. He played around with some video games on one of the many consoles they had, before switching to his phone to text Atticus. Climbing onto his bed, he laid down on his stomach, arms stretched in front of him as he unlocked his phone. Quickly checking if any of the forums he was following had been updated, scrolling through the comments. He kept scrolling until he found a comment that was just _so dumb_ that he had to take a moment to breathe. He _needed_ to tell Atticus about this.

Scrolling through his chats, he realized he had deleted his chat with Atticus just the other day after it was taking up too much memory. Sighing, he rolled onto his back, letting the phone fall onto the mattress. He lay still, staring at the ceiling that was filled with colorful glow-in-the-dark stars which looked downright ridiculous in the bright light of the afternoon sun.

He flipped into his side and picked up the phone yet again, fingers deftly typing out his password and going to his chats. He clicked the "create a chat icon" then blinked slowly. The sun was warm, hot even, and it was making him feel unnaturally sleepy. He blinked again and began to realize how warm and comfortable it was on his bed. Taking long, drowsy blinks and focusing half on the screen whenever his eyes were open, he made a chat.

By the time he was done, sleep overtook him and the phone slipped out of his hands, falling face down, obscuring the many enraged messages that was popping up on the screen.

* * *

Nellie had been enjoying her musician HD quality on the rare occasions that she used her phone instead of her iPod. Bobbing her head along to the music, she began to hum a few lines. A small beep interuppted the song, and she frowned, but then it faded away and her face straightened out again. Another beep followed, followed by two more beeps. Nellies face scrunched up as she mentally spurred the notifications to leave quicker. She was missing the chorus!

But every beep was followed by more, and soon there wasn't even a song in between the incessant beeping ringing through her ears. She sat still, lounging on the sofa, wondering to the god above what she had done to deserve this. Finally opening her eyes, she looked at the screen to see who was texting her. Names flashed by quickly, and the beeps were coming faster than ever. Interest piqued, she clicked the chat room. In a few moments, she became one of the many enraged individuals who were trying to glean more information with no success.

* * *

Amy was casually rereading one of her favorite books for the -nth time in a row, enjoying it just as much as she would have the first time she read it. She noticed that she felt hot, and blamed it on the action scene that was occurring. As she started to heat up to uncomfortable degrees, she realized that the sun was high in the sky, some 4-5 hours past what she was expecting.

Dropping the book in a rush, she lunged at where her phone was on charge to check the time. Quickly turning it on, her unease fell away as she stared at her screen with curiosity. Why was everyone texting her? Was there something important going on? No, judging by the texts she was able to skim through, it seemed everyone was angry at something, but what?

She clicked the chat room, suddenly glad she had muted her phone before reading.

 **B00KR3ADER, IAmANinja, FoodAmIRite, IanKabra, Princess, Stronger, Ice4Life, KillingWithKindness, ~Jake~, GeekyNerd, TheWiz, SinMe, I'mListening, STFU, and UhOh have been added to jdkfjhsk**

 **IanKabra renamed the chat to "What is going on!?"**

 **Princess says "** That's what I want to know! What is this? Who are these people? Who added us? **"**

 **KillingWithKindness says** **"** Chill, Princess. Judging by the other names, I'm guessing this is a Cahill chatroom? **"**

 **SinMe says** **"** I can't find out who made this chat! **"**

 **IanKabra says** **"** Wow, shocker. **"**

 **STFU says "** STFU Kabra **"**

 **IanKabra says** **"** You must be desperate for and insult if you stooped down to using your own name. **"**

 **Stronger says** **"** But who made this chat? **"**

 **UhOh says "** I also would like to know. **"**

 **ThaWiz says** **"** 'sup dawgs? What's up with this lit chat? **"**

 **IanKabra says** **"** Okay, what idiot invited him? **"**

 **~Jake~ says** **"** Who invited me and Atticus to this chat?! We're not even Cahills! **"**

 **GeekyNerd says** **"** Idk Jake, I'm having fun. **"**

 **FoodAmIRite says** **"** Can you guys pipe down? You're bothering my music **"**

 **Princess says "** Why don't you leave then, pheasant? **"**

 **SinMe says "** lmao pheasant **"**

 **I'mListening says "** Did she just call Nellie a pheasant? **"**

 **Ice4Life says "** Looks like Kabras aren't that bright after all **"**

 **Princess says "** *peasant **"**

 **IanKabra says "** A millisecond too late, sister. Perhaps you're more suited to talking to phes-I'm sorry, peasants. **"**

 **Princess says "** You were supposed to be on my side! **"**  
 **Princess says "** Betrayal! **"**

 **IanKabra says "** It was your fault, and it's hilarious. **"**

 **ThaWiz says "** Wow, who knew the Kabras could act normal online... **"**

 **SinMe says "** No no, this is the Kabras. Natalie probably is going to launch a full scale war against Ian now. **"**

 **IanKabra says "** Sounds about right **"**

 **Stronger says "** Shouldn't you be worried? **"**

 **IanKabra says "** No, she's never won before **"**

 **Ice4Life says "** what **"**

 **Stronger says** **"** what? **"**

 **SinMe says "** what **"**

 **I'mListening says** **"** what **"**

 **FoodAmIRite** : wait... what? **"**

 **IanKabra says "** What I am worried about, though, is my IQ. **"**

 **~Jake~ says "** Don't worry Ian, one day it'll get to double digits **"**

 **ThaWiz says "** Ohhh, buuurn **"**

 **IanKabra says "** That day may be closer than I wanted, seeing as just talking to you all is degrading it rather quickly. **"**

 **SinMe says "** Double burn! **"**

 **ThaWiz says "** damn, didn't know Ian was able to produce such FIRE **"**

 **IanKabra says "** Back to the situation at hand. Who created this chat? Why? **"**

 **B00KR3ADER says "** Great question. **"**

Amy hadn't planned on showing that she was, in fact, online and active. But the reply had just slipped out, and before she knew it, a cascade of replies had acknowledged her arrival.

 **~Jake~ says "** Amy?! **"**

 **GeekyNerd says "** Amy? **"**

 **IanKabra says "** Amy? **"**

 **FoodAmIRite** : Amy! **"**

 **ThaWiz says "** Wait one sec... that's Amy's username? How nerdy lmao **"**

 **Princess says "** Amy. **"**

 **I'mListening says "** Wait, if Amy's here, the person who made the chat was... **"**

 **SinMe says "** Amy **"**

 **IanKabra says** **"** Dan **"**  
 **IanKabra says** **"** Amy? **"**

 **SinMe says** **"** Dan? **"**  
 **SinMe says** **"** Why would you think that? How idiotic are you?! **"**

 **IanKabra says "** How idiotic are you? Why would you think that?! **"**

 **SinMe says "** Honestly, you would think you had brains, the way you talk. **"**

 **IanKabra says "** Honestly, you would think you had brains, the way you talk! **"**

 **ThaWiz says "** Woah. Trippy. **"**

Amy giggled, looking at the screen. Who knew Sinead and Ian were still going at each others throats! They were always on the same page, each trying to go ahead of the other. The one time they had reluctantly agreed to working together, everyone was surprised with how much they had gotten done. Though, from the looks of it, right now they were perfectly comfortable with being rivals.

 **SinMe says "** Obviously, Amy made this chat as a way to notify all of us more quickly in case anything came up! She's the only one who has _all_ of our contact information, and she's clearly here, isn't she?! **"**

 **IanKabra says "** Dear god, your brain is more riddled with holes than Swiss Cheese! **"**

 **Ice4Life says "** Who knew Ian was such a savage? **"**

 **ThaWiz says "** ayyy **"**

 **SinMe says "** you! When I get my hands on you... **"**

 **IanKabra says "** There's no way it'd be Amy. If she started this chat, it'd be named something like "Cahill Chatroom"! **"**

 **B00KR3ADER renamed the chat to "Cahill Chatroom"**

 **KillingWithKindness says "** Nice **"**

 **IanKabra says "** If you remember, the chat was originally named jdkfjhsk which _clearly_ shows that the creator had nothing in mind, or didn't care. Also "she made this chat to notify all of us more quickly in case something came up?". In that case, wouldn't she be the first to tell us the reason why this chat was created? That, coupled with the fact that it had _all_ our numbers, it's obviously Dan! **"**

 **SinMe says "** Dammit.., you're right... she would have been the first message in the chatroom... **"**

 **IanKabra says "** I'm always right. **"**

 **Stronger says "** Amy or Nellie, what is Dan doing right now? **"**

 **FoodAmIRite says "** I'll go check **"**  
 **FoodAmIRite says "** oh my god **"**

 **Stronger** : what happened? Is Dan okay? **"**

Amy smiled ruefully at the screen. Trust Hamilton to be worrying about the person who got them all into this mess in the first place. Not that she could say the wasn't enjoying it.

 **FoodAmIRite** **sent an image**

 **Princess says "** Oh my god **"**

 **ThaWiz says "** Thas ma dude Dan? no way **"**

 **IanKabra says "** Now now, let's not be rude about Dan's... sleeping arrangements... **"**

 **B00KR3ADER says :** He likes comics and cartoons. so what **"**

 **Princess says "** You're one to talk. we all know what trash you are **"**

 **Ice4Life says "** Is that really dan? **"**  
 **Ice4Life says "** What trash? **"**

 **Stronger says "** I sorta want to know too.. **"**

 **Princess says "** Oh won't you want to know.. **"**

 **IanKabra says "** Natalie, you better not do what I think you're going to do.. **"**

 **~Jake~ says "**? ? ? **"**

 **GeekyNerd says "** I'm so in the dark **"**

 **UhOh says "** my dear, you're not the only one. **"**

 **Princess says "** Oh I assure you, dear brother, I am about to do it. **"**

 **IanKabra says "** You are so lucky I'm in the branch of the other side of the house right now **"**  
 **IanKabra says "** I swear to god Natalie **"**

 **Princess says "** Oh my, is that _fear_ I'm hearing? **"**

 **B00KR3ADER says "** What's Natalie doing? **"**

 **FoodAmIRite says "** Whatever it is, send it quickly! **"**

 **IanKabra says "** Oh no you don't **"**

 **Princess says "** Oh yes I do **"**

 **ThaWiz says "** Don't know if anyone cares, but I'm at the Kabra household right now... **"**  
 **ThaWiz sent a video**

 **Stronger says "**... I have never seen two people run so fast in my life **"**

 **Ice4Life says "** I agree... and we're Holts **"**

 **KillingWithKindness says "** Are they even human? **"**

 **SinMe says "** I'm genuinely questioning that right now **"**

 **B00KR3EADER says "** I thought Ian never over exerted himself? How are they running so fast? **"**

 **FoodAmIRite says "** More importantly, what are they running to? **"**

 **ThaWiz says "** Ian's room **"**

 **~Jake~ says "** So Ian wants to hide something about his room... **"**

 **GeekyNerd says "** I am _very_ interested. **"**

 **I'mListening says "** I'm so in the dark... **"**  
 **I'mListening says "** Not because I'm blind or anything just because I can't see the videos or understand what you're talking about **"**

 **STFU says "** You know that incessant pitterpatter you hear when you listen to the video? **"**

 **I'mListening says "** yeah? **"**

 **STFU says "** That, is Ian and Natalie running **"**

 **I'mListening says "** no way. **"**

 **Princess says "** Imm here1! **"**

 **IanKabra says "** Not for long you little **"**

 **Princess sent a video**

 **IanKabra says "** How the fuck do you delete chats? **"**

 **B00KR3ADER says "** So let me get this straight.. **"**

 **Ice4Life says "** Ian Kabra.. **"**

 **ThaWiz says "** is.. **"**

 **KillingWithKindness says** **"**...romance trash? **"**

 **Stronger says "** I can recognize like 50 of those stories from the bookstore yesterday... **"**

 **Princess says "** And he preordered all the blue-rays to the top 100 romance anime this year! **"**

 **IanKabra left this chat  
** **IanKabra joined this chat**

 **IanKabra says "** why can't i leave **"**

 **IanKabra left this chat  
** **IanKabra joined this chat**

 **SinMe says "** Well, now we know 2 things **"**

 **B00KR3ADER says** **"** ian is an otaku obsessed with romance **"**  
 **B00KR3ADER says** **"** very organized by the way, I'm impressed **"**

 **B00KR3ADER sent an image**

 **B00KR3ADER says "** I can't get my shelves straight no matter how hard I try **"**

 **Stronger says "** Amy... are you going to ignore that your bed is literally a pillow fort on a pile of books? **"**

 **UhOh says "** or the huge amount of paper everywhere? **"**

 **~Jake~ says "** I thought you liked to be organized! **"**

 **GeekyNerd says"**... You know, compared to yours, i think Ian's is quite nice **"**

 **SinMe says "** Forgive me Amy... but I have to agree. He seems to take care of his stuff at least. **"**  
 **SinMe says "** Also we found out that people can't leave the chat. **"**  
 **SinMe says "** now, I'm leaving till dan comes. **"**

 **IanKabra sent an image**

 **IanKabra says "** now then, let's get this princess turned into a prince! **"**

 **Ice4Life says** **"**... what can I say? She's paying the price **"**

 **Stronger says "** Jonah what are you doing? Help her! **"**

 **ThaWiz sent an image**

 **TheWiz says "** A million serial killers wouldn't convince me to step into that room **"**

 **UhOh says "** Am I hallucinating from my old age, or are there devil horns on Kabra? **"**

 **SinMe says "** not hallucinating. They're there. Definitely. **"**

 **FoodAmIRite says "** I feel sorry for anyone who has met this side of Ian **"**

 **B00KR3ADER says "** you're not really cutting her hair, are you? **"**

 **ThaWiz says "** oh no he's serious. When it comes to their wars, they're _brutal._ **"**

 **STFU says "** rip Natalie. You will be missed **"**

 **IanKabra says "** well then freinds, I have something to do. Cheers! **"**

 **KillingWithKindness says "** I can't believe I feel sorry for Natalie Kabra **"**

 **SinMe says "** i agree **"**

The conversation began slowly drifting to other topics and Amy found herself losing interest. Her hand inched towards one of her books, and in a moment, she lost herself yet again to the world of fiction.

She briefly wondered when Dan would wake up, and what reaction he'd have to what he had accidentally created.

 **(Next chapter is where is all starts. Dan finds out what he did, proposes Truth or Dare, and etc etc happens)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dan shivered as he tried to grab at his blankets to cover him. His hands grasped at air uselessly, and, grumbling, he pulled himself up. Leaning heavily on his hands, he tried to pull up the willpower to open his eyes. Coming up empty, he began nodding off, before finally falling face first into the bed. Normally, he would have just fallen asleep again, seeing as the Wake up, Nod off, Fall face first, Fall back asleep was something that occurred every morning without fail, but he had forgotten where he placed his phone before falling asleep.

Falling face first onto his phone, his eyes snapped open at the sudden cold on his forehead, not to mention _ow his nose._ He hastily sat up again, this time groggily rubbing his eyes. Rubbing his eyes with one hand and picking up his phone in the other, he glanced at the time, before flicking his eyes towards the window.

The sun had set not long ago, and twilight was settling in, the first stars twinkling in the night sky as a waxing half moon shone lightly, as if waiting for the last rays of the sun to burn out before finally showing all of its light. The trees rustled with the faint whisper of wind outside, but all Dan could think of was

 _Oh shit. How long have I been asleep?!_

Hastily unlocking his phone, he found out that he had slept a blessed, uninterrupted, 5-some hours. And in that time, missed no less than 1850 messages, and 70+ calls. _How?_

No really. _HOW?_

Opening the chatting app, he clicked the chat that he had garnered so many notifications from. Immediately he was assaulted with Atticus, Jake, Hamilton, and Jonah apparently arguing about... salsa?

 **ThaWiz says "** No way bro. Salsa has gotta be served cold, ma man. **"**

 **SinMe says "** Salsa? Are talking about the same salsa here right? **"**  
 **SinMe says"** Imagine dipping a perfectly crunchy tortilla chip into the salsa. You pick it up, and bite into it **"**

 **~Jake~ says** **"** Only to be assaulted by the frozen vegetables that out-crunch the actual chip! Your teeth would fall apart from how cold the salsa is! **"**

 **SinMe says** **"** Exactly! You get it **"**

 **GeekyNerd says** **"** But its so good! And warn salsa? It makes the chip so soggy as soon as you dip it! **"**

 **ThaWiz says** **"** he understands! And how most of it falls off as you try to scoop it? nah **"**

 **IAmANinja says "** Why is everyone so heated about salsa lmao **"**

 **ThaWiz says "** NO NOT HEATED IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE WARM **"**

 **GeekyNerd says "** DAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND **"**

 **SinMe says "** Wait, Dan? **"**

 **~Jake~ says "** Dan! **"**

 **Stronger says"** Dan's here? **"**

 **KillingWithKindness: "** can I kill him for making this? **"**

 **Ice4Life says "** you can... with kindness. **"**

 **KillingWithKindness says"** not again **"**

 **KillingWithKindness changed their name to "FuckYouMadison"**

 **Ice4Life says"** Hey! **"**

Dan looked at the change in name, then at the people the group consisted of. A slow smile began to spread across his face as the inklings of a prank plan began trickling and building in his mind. Oh this was going to be _brilliant._ Now, all he had to do was learn how to hack via mobile. Should be easy enough, watch a couple YouTube tutorials here and there, maybe read some wikihow pages.

But first, he had to see what the person he was going to launch a one-man war was saying in the chat.

 **IanKabra says "** I am very pleased to say that Natalie Kabra still retains her previous hair length. **"**

 **B00KR3ADER says** **"** oh thank god **"**

 **IanKabra sent an image**

 **~Jake~ says** **"**... **"**

 **FuckYouMadison says "** That's such a bad color... **"**

 **B00KR3ADER says "** Thinking back on it, Natalie would probably rock short hair **"**

 **FoodAmIRite says "** I guess this was more of a punishment **"**

 **IAmANinja says "** wait, _you_ did that to Natalie? ? ? **"**

 **Princess changed their name to "DanIsAnIdiot"**

 **DanIsAnIdiot says "** Yes, plebeian. My beloved brother tied me up to a chair, an dyed my hair this wonderful.. neon... lime... green... colour... **"**  
 **DanIsAnIdiot says "** It's awful! I'm going to cry again. It's. Such. A. Bad. Colour! **"**

 **IAmANinja says "** Can't you wash it out? **"**

 **DanIsAnIdiot changed their name to "You'reSoDumbIt'sSad"**

 **You'reSoDumbIt'sSad says "** do you think my brother would half ass it? He went to new lengths to make a non washable formula for this specific hair dye. **"**

Dan gulped. Maybe this was a bad idea. But then he thought it over again. He couldn't shake the feeling that it would be ridiculously hilarious. Making his mind up and steeling himself to the consequences, he began typing in a line of code.

 **IanKabra changed their name to "I'mGay"**

 **I'mGay says "** wait what **"  
** **I'mGay says "** wait what? ? ? **"** **  
**

 **FoodAmIRite says "** BHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **"  
**

 **B00KR3ADER says "** Ian? **"**

 **~Jake~ says "** Should have guessed **"**

 **FuckYouMadison says "** OMFG THAT'S HILARIUOS **"**

 **Ice4Life says "** HAHHAAHAH! **"**

Dan let a small smile creep across his face as others began to make fun of Ian's plight as made confused snarky retorts, many of them losing their sting after looking at the name. He chuckled to himself as Ian hopelessly tried to find out who did it to him, full out laughing when he finally resorted to changing his name back manually, signifying defeat.

But he was in for a surprise, as Ian didn't change his mane back to his previous one.

 **I'mGay changed their name to "HelloAndBi"**

 **HelloAndBi says "** Take that **"  
HelloAndBi says "**Quality names **"**

 **GeekyNerd says "** Wait, is this your way of coming out? **"**

 **You'reSoDumbIt'sSad says "** MORE IMPORTANTLY WHO CHANGED MY BROTHER'S NAME THE FIRST TIME **"  
** **You'reSoDumbIt'sSad says "** THEY MADE HIM SUBMIT **"  
** **You'reSoDumbIt'sSad says "** I WOULD LIKE TO OFFER MY HAND IN FRIENDSHIP **"** **  
**

 **HelloAndBi says "** frick you Natalie **"**

 **You'reSoDumbIt'sSad changed their name to "Ian'sNightmare"**

 **Ian'sNightmare says "** frick you too, ian **"**

Dan looked at the screen and made up his mind. Despite him playing a great prank just seconds earlier, the Kabras, more importantly Ian, managed to turn the tide away from his humiliation by shocking everyone instead. And soon after, it was just the Kabra siblings bickering in the chat, everyone else taking the backseat and just watching. True, it was entertaining, but the Kabras had taken control of _his_ (at least judging from what Madison said) chat for far too long!

 **IAmANinja says "** Let's play a game **"**

 **GeekyNerd says "** I don't want to deal with your spooky spaghetti stuff now, Dan **"**

 **~Jake~ says "** Spooky spaghetti? **"**

 **UhOh says "** Is spooky spaghetti a new slang word young people use? **"**

 **FoodAmIRite says "** If it is, I've never heard of it.. **"**

 **FuckYouMadison says "** Spooky spaghetti... **"**

 **Ice4Life says "** spooky spaghetti.."

 **B00KR3ADER says "** Atticus, what's spooky spaghetti? **"**

 **Ian'sNightmare says "** I was just going to ask the same **"**

 **GeekyNerd says "** Really? No one? You know, scary stories on the internet? **"  
GeekyNerd says "**No one? **"**

 **SinMe says "** Atticus... **"**

 **Stronger says "** Do you possibly mean... **"**

 **ThaWiz says "** Creepypasta...? **"**

 **GeekyNerd says "** Oh... that's what it's called... **"**

 **Ian'sNightmare says "** Oh. my. god. **"**

 **FuckYouMadison says "** O M F G **"**

 **Ice4Life says "** I can't. I'm dead. This is too funny! **"**

 **B00KR3ADER says "** SPOOKY SPAGHETTI **"**

 **GeekyNerd says "** pls stahp **"**

 **UhOh says "** Did he think creepypasta was spooky spaghetti? How precious. **"**

 **I'mListening says "** Spooky spaghetti **"**

 **STFU says "** SpOoKy sPaGhEtTi **"**

Dan was tearing up from laughing so hard. Every time someone would type "spooky spaghetti" into the chat box he would dissolve into a fit of hysterical laughter, he didn't care if he sounded insane or not. As he lay back on his bed, breathless from how hard he had been laughing, his original idea came trickling back to him.

 **IAmANinja says "** LET"S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE **"**

 **SinMe says "** spoooky spaghettiiiii **"  
SinMe says "**OH YEAH BABY LET'S GO **"**

 **STFU says "** How tho **"**

 **Ian'sNightmare says "** Have you never played T or D before? **"**

 **Ice4Life says "** Can anyone else _feel_ how patronizing that line sounds? **"**

 **FuckYouMadison says "** Yeah I know what you means... it just oozes condescendingness. **"**

 **HelloAndBi says "** Such long words! **"**

 **FoodAmIRite says "** Leave it to a Kabra to write a text sarcastically **"**

Dan could feel the topic slowly floating to the Kabras yet again. Before the tides could fully turn, he quickly typed out the rules.

 **IAmANinja says "** Well, it's easy to play. Most of us have someone we have living with us on this chat, and Jonah is over at the Kabras right now. So basically. if it's a dare, the person has to do it, and someone living with them has to send video or picture evidence that they completed the dare. Truth is simple, so who cares. **"**

 **HelloAndBi says "** Interesting... how are we going to pick who says the dare and who has to do it?"

Damn Ian and his valid questions! He made the rules in the spur of the moment, he hadn't been thinking them trough! Not wanting to take too much time and seem incompetent, he quickly assembled an idea and posted it.

 **IAmANinja sent an interactive image**

 **B00KR3ADER says "** A spinny circle with a double sided arrow..."

 **GeekyNerd says "** Well done Dan, you've improved! The choices on the pie slices even update alongside our names! **"**

 **HelloAndBi says "** Just one problem... **"**

Dan felt his anger simmering and painstakingly pushed it down, opting to say "How so?" instead. Like the mature, respectable adult he was.

 **HelloAndBi says "** The arrow is double sided, meaning it picks both the maker and the doer of the dare in one go."

Before Dan could reply "Yeah, what about it?" or maybe "Wow, you have eyes" or even a simple "Yeah, so?" Ian had steamrolled on.

 **HelloAndBi says "** Which means there will be pairs for everything **"**

 **~Jake~ says "** What does that mean?! **"**

 **SinMe says "** oohhhh, I see what you mean Ian. **"**

 **FuckYouMadison says "** He's right! For instance, my name is on the opposite side of Jake's, meaning if the red arrow landed on him, the blue would land on me, making him the maker and me the doer. If the red landed on me, I would be the maker and Jake the doer. I wouldn't be able to do any dares from anyone else besides jake, and consecutively wouldn't be able to make dare for anyone besides him. **"**

 **Ian'sNightmare says "** Thanks for the essay, we couldn't have possibly figured it out without you. **"**

Dan felt a blush creeping up from how quickly he was shot down by Ian, but he could get this back! All he had to do was calmly accept the constructive criticism, and give them an updated circle with only one arrow! Now he just had to sent a calm message to Ian for pointing out his mistake and...

 **IAmANinja says "** fuck you Ian **"**

Well then, not exactly the words he had been looking for, but that would do, Dan snorted to himself. So much for mature, respectable adult.

 **HelloAndBi says "** Only in your dreams, Daniel, only in your dreams. **"**

 **FoodAmIRite says "** Ewwww"

 **Ice4Life says "** tmi, TMI! **"**

 **IAmANinja sent an interactive image**

 **HelloAndBi says "** This could work. **"**

 **GeekyNerd says "** It's perfect Dan! **"**

 **B00KR3ADER says "** Well what are we waiting for? Let's play! **"**

 **(AN: Well then... this chapter dragged on longer than I expected... forgive me. Guess this is pulling to 3 chapter before the plot finally fucking starts and I could be a viable entry in the competition. imsosorry39addict101ilydontkillme)**


End file.
